


Crop Tops

by survivedfromheaven



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Barebacking, Bottom Oh Sehun, Explicit Language, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hand Job, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivedfromheaven/pseuds/survivedfromheaven
Summary: Sehun is wearing a crop top when he gets a visit from his boyfriend at midnight. He gets thoroughly fucked in it.





	Crop Tops

**Author's Note:**

> hello! im actually transferring most of my stories right now from aff onto here, so here's the first one lol sekai is definitely my motivation right now to keep writing since they're just so cute irl 
> 
> but anyways, this took me about a day or two to write but im still proud of it since i rarely finish stories (even one shots haha) 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy it!

A rock hitting the window was what woke Sehun up from his nap.

He grumbled incoherently as he sat up from his comfortable bed, shivering when his skin met the cold air. The TV in his room was still on and it was playing some random sitcom from the nineties. Sehun had originally been watching some horror film after studying for an exam he had later that week, but somewhere along the way he’d crawled underneath his sheets and curled up.

Another pebble hit the window and Sehun cursed.

Deciding to leave the idiotic boy he knew was outside for another while, Sehun leaned over to his nightstand to check his phone. Unsurprisingly, he had nine missed messages. That’s what happens when he passes out for three hours. He groans when he briefly looks at the time and sees that it’s half past midnight.

When two more pebbles hit his window at the same time, Sehun finally throws the covers off his body and makes his way to the window.

Opening his window was a hassle because it was old and dirty, meaning that it took most of his muscle mass - which, by the way, he didn’t have much of - to pry it open. He tried to never open it much because it sucked having to close it, but his dumb boyfriend never listened to his complaints.

With a grunt, Sehun pulls the window up and exhales in annoyance when he sees Jongin standing on his front yard. It’s a nice view - Jongin with a tight t-shirt on and grey sweatpants - but it doesn’t erase the fact that he woke Sehun up in the worst possible way.

“What the fuck, babe?!” Jongin quietly shouts from he’s standing. He’s glaring at Sehun with his eyebrows furrowed. “I’ve been standing here for ten minutes!”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Excuse you, I was taking a well-deserved nap.”

“You didn’t read any of my texts.”

“Yeah, ‘cause I was taking a nap.” Sehun scoffs, smiling playfully. If there’s one thing he loved, it’s definitely pissing off his boyfriend. “Also, stop hitting my window with rocks. You’re gonna break it one day.”

“It’s romantic, though. They do it in movies all the time.” Jongin explains, defending himself.

“You literally have a key to my house, which you never use by the way unless you want to steal food or copy my homework. My parents gave it to you for a reason.” Sehun raises an eyebrow, placing his elbows on the windowsill and leaning over it.

“Exactly. They gave it to me because they love me.” Jongin grins. “It’s not my fault they absolutely adore their son’s boyfriend. Also, since it’s my key, I can do whatever I want with it.” His smug voice is accompanied by a flirtatious wink and the swipe of a tongue across full lips.

“Ugh. I don’t know why they like you so much.” Sehun mumbles underneath his breath, looking away from Jongin.

“Excuse me? Who said yes when I asked them out freshman year?” Jongin gasps dramatically, holding a hand to his chest as though he’d been wounded. “You were blushing so much. I remember that because Chanyeol kept laughing about it for a week after.”

“Shut up!” Sehun shouts back, biting his lower lip in embarrassment.

“Are you gonna let me in or what?” Jongin asks, finally getting to the end of their playful banter. His arms are crossed over his broad chest and he’s still got a playful gleam in his eyes. It almost makes Sehun want to lock the boy out.

“No. I’m not going downstairs to open the door for you.” Sehun starts, wanting to piss off Jongin even more. Sehun has known Jongin for years now and he recognizes the underlying message in his boyfriend’s eyes. “I don’t want to wake up my parents.”

“Seriously?”

“Yup.” Sehun gives his boyfriend the sweet eye-smile he loves so much, but the sarcasm is evident. “If you want me, you’re gonna have to put in some effort. Besides, if my parents are awake, they’ll never leave us alone.”

“But-” Jongin stutters. “But I just want to make out with you! Why do I have to climb the side of your house to do that?”

“Am I not worth it?” Sehun retorts, jutting out his bottom lip in a fake pout.

Jongin then lets out a loud groan but still makes his way over to where the kitchen window makes a prominent ledge. “You’re lucky you have a great ass. Otherwise,” he grunts when he pulls himself up to the ledge, “I’d have left by now.”

Sehun looks below him at Jongin struggling to get to his room. He laughs at the sight. “You’re lucky you play football. Otherwise, you’d have fallen by now.” He can’t help but tease his boyfriend with his own words, and he’s satisfied when Jongin looks up at him unimpressed.

At least a minute later, Sehun’s view is invaded by an attractive face he knows all too well.

“The least you could do is move after you made me do all this to get some tongue.” Jongin says, obviously struggling to stay balanced on the windowsill. The husky voice is what brings Sehun back down to reality and he does move to the side, allowing Jongin to slide in through the open window.

Sehun watches as his boyfriend sits back on the windowsill with his chest heaving. Jongin’s lips are parted slightly to inhale and exhale air as it goes. Sehun wouldn’t deny that the view in front of him was absolutely gorgeous. That’s all the more reason why he ends up standing right in front of Jongin, both his hands cradling Jongin’s jaw.

Their eyes meet and they both have the same hazy shine. Sehun licks his bottom lip just as Jongin places his hands on his waist, pulling Sehun forward until their chests touch intimately. When Jongin feels his hands meet bare skin, he briefly looks down and his eyebrows raise when he sees Sehun wearing a crop top.

“Fuck.” Jongin mutters, taking in the sight of an exposed stomach. His hands grip Sehun’s small waist tighter, almost groping it. “When’d you start wearing these around?”

“I only wear them at home.” Sehun gives a small smile, feeling a little proud of himself that Jongin’s very taken away by the sight of him in a crop top. It’s a simple, loose crop top but it still shows off his flat stomach in a rather appealing way. “You like it?” He asks, running a hand through Jongin’s slick-backed hair.

“I fucking love it.” Jongin breathes out, a grin on his face. “Guess I’m gonna have to start coming around more often, huh?” He briefly runs his hands up and down Sehun’s waist for a little bit, appreciating the slender curve of Sehun’s back, before resting them right above his hips.

Sehun chuckles. “I had to figure out a way for you to start using your housekey more for reasons better than stealing my food.”

“Well,” Jongin starts in a hushed voice, leaning in closer, “you’ve convinced me.”

Sehun meets Jongin halfway, brushing their lips gently over one another, breathing in every exhale Jongin gives. It’s Jongin who presses their lips together slowly. Their kisses are soft but clearly desperate for more and soon enough, Sehun’s opening his mouth so Jongin can slide his tongue inside it.

Their mouths rock back and forth intimately as their tongues push against each other in a wet heat. The only background noise accompanying the faint, wet smacks of their kisses is the audience laughter coming from the television across the room.

Sehun lets out a small moan when he feels one of Jongin’s hands lower itself onto his ass, squeezing one cheek through his joggers. He continuously lets out moans into their kisses as Jongin begins to knead his ass in movement with their tongues.

“Fuck, Sehun.” Jongin curses when he feels slender hips grind against his just slightly.

“I’m sorry.” Sehun murmurs, moving his hands from Jongin’s face to his wide-set shoulders. “I can’t help it. I really want to have sex with you right now.” He bites his bottom lip as he looks at his boyfriend through hooded eyes. His gaze averts to Jongin’s shoulders and Sehun almost whines at the sight of Jongin’s muscles pushing against the fabric.

“Get on the bed for me.” Jongin tells him with a husky voice, and it’s obvious that he wants to have sex too.

Sehun obeys, crawling on his hands and knees to the center of his queen-sized bed. The cold air of his room hits his stomach as his crop top rides up, but it’s a good contrast to the heat he’s starting to feel between his legs. He smiles when he hears another curse come from Jongin as he lays down comfortably, more and more skin being exposed.

Jongin doesn’t think he’s ever been this aroused before. Just the sight of Sehun laying across jumbled sheets, crop top riding high and sweatpants sitting comfortably on delectable hips, has Jongin gradually getting harder every minute that passes by. As he watches Sehun start sucking gently on the tip of his finger, Jongin finally stands up and walks briskly to the nightstand, wrenching open the bottom drawer to find scented lube and a pack of condoms.

“No condom.” Sehun muses from where he is, not bothering to turn down the volume on the television across from him.

Jongin raises an eyebrow at that, but listens to the command as he grabs for the pink bottle of lube. He stalks over to the foot of the bed, smirking when he sees Sehun spread his legs just slightly. “You sure, babe?” He asks as he comfortably settles himself over Sehun, steadying himself with his arms. “I know you don’t like it when you have to clean up afterward. It’s also late and I know that by the time we’re done, you’re gonna be pretty tired.”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Sehun reassures his boyfriend. “Besides, it’s for good luck tomorrow.”

“Good luck?”

“You have a game tomorrow, don’t you?”

“Yeah.” Jongin answers, feeling a little giddy that Sehun remembered. Sehun was often forgetful, busy with his studying and just the fact that he had a horrible memory. He’d always have to remind Sehun when his games were, but even if Sehun forgot to show up, he’d always get to come home to his boyfriend wearing velvet shorts and knee-high socks as an apology - it was Jongin’s favorite thing to fuck Sehun in.

“Which reminds me that you shouldn’t even be up right now!” Sehun suddenly shouts at him, reprimanding him for his actions. “It’s one in the morning and you have a game tomorrow, idiot!” He accompanies his words with a slap upside Jongin’s head, though it wasn’t too hard of a hit since the positioning was awkward.

“Ow! What the fuck?! You can’t just hit me like that!” Jongin cries out, making a bigger deal out of the tiny sting on the back of his head. “You’re making it really hard to wanna have sex with you right now.”

“Shut up.” Sehun mutters before wrapping his arms around Jongin’s neck, pulling him down for a heated kiss. He grinds his hips up against Jongin’s to get friction, moaning into their open kisses. Rough hands wander up and down Sehun’s body, massaging his waist and groping his thighs. Sehun shivers whenever those hands climb underneath his crop top.

Jongin pulls his lips away from Sehun, not missing the whine that came from the boy underneath him. He pushes himself to a sitting position, eyes admiring the rose-tinted lips of his needy boyfriend and the pale expanse of a slender stomach.

“Stop staring.” Sehun murmurs into the back of his hand as he attempts to hide his blushing cheeks. He bites his bottom lip in embarrassment at the intensity of Jongin’s eyes. This happens frequently - Jongin just staring at him as though Sehun was the only thing that mattered. It was especially common whenever they fucked around.

“Can’t help it.” Jongin says as he admires the vulnerable look on Sehun’s face. He rakes Sehun’s body with his eyes, finally stopping at the bulge in Sehun’s sweats. He glances up and sees Sehun looking away bashfully. With a quick tug, Jongin pulls down the front of Sehun’s sweats, freeing the pink cock from its confinements.

“Jongin!” Sehun shrieks, but his voice cuts out into a choked moan when he feels a hand wrap around him, rubbing his member up and down with fast tugs. The sudden pressure on his cock makes Sehun’s legs jerk open and his back arch desperately into the friction. “Jo-Jongin… Ah! S-Stop!” He cries pathetically.

“Wow, babe.” Jongin teases. “No underwear? Are you sure you weren’t expecting me?” He flicks his hands up and down Sehun’s member, coating it in the leaking precum. He can feel himself begin to strain against his own sweatpants at the delicious moans Sehun releases at his sensitivity.

“N-No!” Sehun refuses the implications, glaring at his smug boyfriend. “I just… didn’t w-want to… Ahh-” Sehun throws his head back when a thumb presses into his slit. “Jongin- Stop! I-I can’t-” Sehun whines loudly as he bites his lower lip, trying to stop his body from reacting to Jongin’s aggressiveness.

Jongin continues stroking Sehun’s cock as he leans over Sehun. The crop top has ridden completely up now due to Sehun’s constant writhing, exposing the boy’s chest. Sehun has eyes shut closed, face concentrated on the immense pleasure he’s trying to ignore.

As his ears catch every whimper leaving Sehun’s lips, Jongin latches his mouth onto a perky nipple. He sucks on it roughly, letting it loose from his mouth every few seconds with a lewd pop. He grins, knowing that he’s effectively stimulating every nerve Sehun has when he feels the breast in his mouth push up to get more attention.

Sehun’s chest was one of Jongin’s favorite things to play with. The boy was tall and slender, but he still did have muscles on him. Some of which were on his chest, making his breasts look more meaty when pushed against the shirts he wore all the time. The best reason, though, was that Sehun’s nipple were rather sensitive.

“Jongin-” Sehun starts, gasping as his cock continues to be pumped in a tight hand. “I-If you don’t stop... “ He closes his eyes, now biting his finger as he feels a tongue flick his nipple around. “If you don’t stop, I’m gonna cum!” He yells out, hoping that Jongin will listen.

Unfortunately, Jongin does not listen. If anything, he just picks up the pace, squeezing Sehun’s cock just lightly enough for him to feel how he pulsates in his hand. He bites Sehun’s nipple at the same time, twisting it and sucking it loudly.

That’s apparently all it takes for Sehun to reach the edge, climaxing as he lets out a very high-pitched cry. “J-Jongin!” He moans as his hands grasp the bed sheets in his tightly. His thighs twitch as he spurts cum all over his stomach.

The hand on his cock strokes him slowly now, milking Sehun of all the cum he has. The tongue continues to lap at his nipple, but once Sehun has finally calmed down from his high, Jongin sits back with a glint in his eyes. Sehun is breathing heavily, his areola now puffy and red from all the sucking. He has cum all over his stomach.

“Jongin, what did I say?!” Sehun questions him suddenly, picking himself up to rest on his elbows. He briefly looks down at his bare stomach and blushes when he sees that he came all over himself. That was one of the more… intense handjobs Jongin has given.

“Yeah, but you look so hot when you come. I just couldn’t stop myself.” Jongin replies, hands now on either side of Sehun’s thighs, rubbing them as they begin to stop twitching so violently. “You’re so pliant and cute, babe. You just let me do whatever I want to you.”

“Fuck you.” Sehun curses, hating how right Jongin is about him. Sehun just has this thing he likes whenever he’s manhandled and fucked thoroughly without ever having to fight back. His appearance makes everyone think he’s some aloof guy who likes to dominate, but in reality he’s the complete opposite. He loves being doted on.

Jongin just smirks, reaching behind his neck to grasp his shirt, pulling it over his head swiftly. He throws his shirt to the side, not really caring where it ends up. “Like the view?” He playfully asks Sehun as he notices how the other’s eyes are on his biceps and abs. Sehun’s biting his bottom lip in obvious need.

“Fuck me.” Sehun says, looking up at Jongin through hooded eyes. Whatever fight he had going on earlier has completely dissipated at the sight of Jongin’s body - something that makes Sehun weak in his knees. “Fuck me, please. Fuck me open with your cock.”

Jongin lets out a chuckle at the neediness of his boyfriend. With his eyes on Sehun, he grips the other’s sweats in his hands, quickly pulling them down with one tug. Sehun lifts his legs up high, allowing for Jongin to slip them off completely. Sehun has red cheeks, knowing that Jongin can easily see everything, but he doesn’t mind.

The next thing to go are Jongin’s own sweats, and he throws them to the side where he thinks his shirt is. Just as Sehun is about to slip off his own shirt, Jongin interrupts him.

“Don’t take off your shirt.”

“Why not?”

“I wanna fuck you in it.” Jongin bluntly says. “I’ve never seen you in a crop top before. It’s really fucking sexy.”

Sehun smiles, pleased with himself. “Baekhyun convinced me to buy it. I bought a couple other ones, too.” He admits, lying back down comfortably.

“I want to see you wear them for me.”

“I will.” Sehun says, his heart fluttering. “I’ll let you fuck me in all of them.”

Jongin smiles back at him, affection written all over his face. “Wearing those knee socks I love so much?”

“And those shorts.”

“Let’s save that for another day, yeah?” Jongin grabs the bottle of lube beside Sehun, popping the cap open. “I can’t wait to get inside you right now.” His voice drops during that last sentence as he pours the lube over his fingers.

Sehun lays back patiently, watching with dilated eyes as Jongin’s hand disappears from sight. His body is still incredibly hot from his previous climax and he has a light layer of sweat covering his forehead, causing some of his hair to stick to it.

“Hold your legs for me, babe?” Jongin asks. His attention is completely on Sehun’s ass.

Biting his lower lip, Sehun shyly reaches for the bottom of his knees, pulling them up to his chest. He can feel the cold air of his room against his hole and he subconsciously tightens it. He shouldn’t be this embarrassed considering he and Jongin have fucked countless times in countless places, but being naked in front of Jongin still makes his heart beat faster.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Jongin tells him while circling Sehun’s rim with a single finger. He sticks the tip of his finger in just barely and feels Sehun clench around it. “I can already feel how tight you are. Didn’t we fuck four times yesterday?” He teases, thrusting in the tip of his finger at a slow pace.

The complement makes Sehun blush heavier if it was possible. Jongin’s finger in him is so close to making him feel good, but every time Jongin gets so far, he immediately pulls back. It’s frustrating, but he lets Jongin have his fun. He knows how much Jongin enjoys the sight of Sehun opening his body for him. Sehun also enjoys opening himself up for his boyfriend. “Yes, by the way. We fucked four times yesterday in your living room. You’re lucky your parents didn’t come home.”

“They didn’t need to be there to know. They told me to not have sex down there anymore.” Jongin admits, shoving his finger up all the way in Sehun and crooking it upward to where Sehun’s sweet spot is.

“Ahh-!” Sehun chokes out a moan, pressing his fingers into where he’s holding his knees up.

“Yeah, they said they could practically smell it all over the couch and on the floor.” He laughs, pulling his finger back out to just the tip. “I mean, they said we could still have sex in the house, as long as we kept it in my room. You actually left your pink shorts on the couch, by the way. My mom washed them.”

Sehun’s face flushed furiously. He could even feel the heat travelling to his neck. “J-Jongin! Why didn’t you tell me they knew?! I’m so embarrassed now…” He whines, thinking about how dirty those shorts got. “I can never show my face in front of your family ever again!”

Jongin laughs at Sehun’s reaction. He slowly enters his second finger in, noting how Sehun’s legs jerk a bit at the intrusion. “Don’t worry so much, babe. My mom said you must’ve looked so adorable in those shorts and that she can’t blame me for getting riled up. She even hand washed them so they wouldn’t get messed up.”

“Why is she so nice?” Sehun whines. Jongin’s mother was so understanding when it came to the both of them. He was still humiliated at the thought that both of Jongin’s parents knew they fucked around a lot. Especially the fact that they now knew Sehun wore those… really short shorts when they had sex. “Just… give me my shorts back tomorrow, please?”

“Of course.” Jongin smiles, roughly shoving both of his fingers up into Sehun. He licks his lips as Sehun moans his name again, tightening his walls around Jongin’s fingers. Jongin just strokes around Sehun’s prostate casually, watching as Sehun’s pouty lips fall open.

“Jo-Jongin… Ah! M-More, please…” Sehun stutters, trying to rock his hips back into the fingers inside him, but his position limited his actions. He bites his lip as Jongin enters in a third finger, thrusting them all in from their tip down to the base of his hand. “S-So deep… Ah-”

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Jongin asks as he leans forward again, mouthing at Sehun’s neck. Sehun bares his neck for him, moaning all the while as Jongin attaches his lips to the pale throat, sucking on it and licking it. He pulls his fingers away from the tight hole, and he sits back on his heels, opening up the bottle of lube again.

Sehun eyes are full blown as he watches Jongin coat his reddened cock with a thick amount of lube. He pulls his knees closer to his chest, opening his hole wider for his boyfriend’s throbbing cock.

“Ready?” Jongin whispers, placing his hands on Sehun’s meaty cheeks, kneading the flesh until it glows red. He spreads the cheeks, placing his thumbs into the hole and pulling it apart just slightly, watching as the wet heat opens lewdly.

Sehun hisses at the feeling of being pried open, but it still feels amazing, knowing that Jongin is the one doing it. His arms shake, trying to keep his legs up, but as Jongin sticks both of his thumbs in, he lets his legs go with a whimper. “Please, Jongin… Just fuck me... Put your cock in me. I need it.” Sehun is breathless, both of his arms lax beside his head.

Jongin says nothing, only putting his hands on Sehun’s hips. He aligns his pulsating cock with Sehun’s stretched hole, and in one push, slams inside.

Sehun screams at the burn, but he loves the way it feels. He can feel Jongin inside of him, filling him up to the brim. His chest is heaving at the pleasure he feels when Jongin stretches him so good.

“You can move.” He says, smiling at Jongin after waiting a few seconds. His hole is throbbing painfully, but the tip of the cock inside him is just barely brushing against his prostate and Sehun needs to be fucked. His mind is just teetering on the brink of absolute pleasure. “Your cock feels amazing inside me.”

Jongin’s cock twitches at that.

“Fuck me good, okay?” Sehun whispers sweetly, feeling nothing but love for the man inside him. “You can come in me all you want. Fill me up, Jongin?”

“God.” Jongin breathes out with a shaky laugh. “The things you make me feel.”

With an iron grip on Sehun’s smooth hips, Jongin pulls out to just the tip of his head. He slams back inside with a forceful grunt. Sehun’s moans are music to his ears and he plans on making Sehun lose his voice by the end of the night. It only helps that Sehun is incredibly vocal during sex.

Jongin is rough when it comes to fucking Sehun. He’s fucked Sehun almost everywhere - from the bathroom of the local diner to the back of the supermarket where Jongin works. Every single time, Sehun moaned shamelessly enough that by the time they walk out, at least a handful of people gave them disapproving looks.

Now, Sehun has his lips provocatively open. His eyes are closed in bliss as Jongin continues to thrust forcefully into him, his cock hitting Sehun’s prostate with every single slam up into him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Sehun whines, mind too blank to say anything else. All he can do is lie there and moan like it’s all he knows how to do. Jongin has fucked him so many times that he could find Sehun’s prostate with a yardstick if he ever tried to.

“God, Sehun.” Jongin groans as his cock is enveloped by the wet heat he’s all too familiar with. “You’re always so fucking tight. You can never let me dick breathe, huh?” He teases his boyfriend even while he’s fucking him hard, but unsurprisingly, he doesn’t get a response.

The only thing audible in the room is the sound of Jongin’s balls slapping against Sehun’s ass and the television sitcom running in the background. Now that Jongin thinks about it, the window is still open and he’s sure that whoever’s outside could easily hear Sehun’s noisy cries. He’s pretty sure that Sehun’s parents could hear them having sex downstairs.

To get more leverage, Jongin wraps his hands underneath Sehun’s knees, pushing them up against the chest he loves so much and effectively bending Sehun in half. Jongin is always surprised by Sehun’s flexibility.

As he adjusts himself on the bed, his cock remains inside Sehun.

“Ah…” Sehun exhales, eyes finally cracking open. His eyes are glassed over with lust. “P-Please move… I-I’m close, Jongin.” He whines over and over at a loss of feeling. He’s still incredibly hard, but Sehun can feel his stomach knotting up. “Kiss me, please…” He suddenly pleads as he stares at Jongin.

Jongin smiles at how helpless his boyfriend is.

He complies with Sehun’s request, pressing his full lips against pouty ones softly. Sehun immediately opens his mouth, moaning into their kiss and licking over Jongin’s bottom lip desperately. Jongin listens and shoves his tongue inside Sehun’s mouth, appreciating the warmth of it. Sehun pushes his tongue against Jongin’s with fervor, allowing whatever messy saliva is released to travel down his chin.

They’re both moaning into the kiss now, molding their wet tongues together passionately. At the same time, Jongin’s hips stutter for staying too long inside of Sehun completely still. As Sehun is distracted, Jongin pulls out quickly before shoving his cock back inside.

They’re back to fucking harshly, but this time, every push Jongin gives causes the headboard to bang noisily against the wall. It’s a constant banging noise, but neither pay attention to it.

To bring Sehun closer, Jongin wraps one hand around his pink cock, pumping it in his grasp in rhythm with his thrusts.

“Fuck, Jongin!” Sehun cries out, no longer caring about his volume. He’s now moaning loudly every time he exhales, digging his nails into Jongin’s biceps.

The sound of the headboard accompanied with Sehun’s cries has Jongin’s hips stuttering and his vision goes white as he finally comes inside of Sehun, filling him up to the brim with his cum.

His hand jerks Sehun off quickly, but that’s enough to make Sehun come right after him with a loud and prolonged whine. Jongin makes sure to stroke Sehun’s cock slower as his boyfriend’s hips twitch violently, making sure Sehun is sated.

“Oh, God…” Sehun mutters, breathing heavily. “Jongin, that felt so good.”

“I know.” Jongin chuckles, not even caring about the sting on his biceps as Sehun pulls his nails out, caressing the skin softly in apology. “You felt good.”

Sehun smiles, leaning up to peck Jongin on his lips. He winces when Jongin pulls out and he feels the cum in him start to drip out.

“You want to clean up before going to bed?” Jongin asks, pulling Sehun up with him so they’re both sitting.

“No.” Sehun sighs, knowing that the cum has already stained his sheets. He’ll just wash them in the morning after getting home from school. “It’s too late to do that. I don’t want my parents waking up ‘cause we’re showering.”

Jongin laughs. “I think they might already be awake by how loud you were.”

“Shut up.” Sehun murmurs bashfully. He knows how loud he is, but he’s never strong enough to stop himself from being so noisy. He can’t help it. Especially not when it’s Jongin who’s making him feel so euphoric. “What time is it?” He asks, avoiding that conversation.

“Uh,” Jongin leans over to get Sehun’s phone from the edge of the bed, “1:37.”

“I don’t how I’m going to wake up tomorrow.” Sehun huffs. He then remembers another important fact and he scowls at his oblivious boyfriend. “And you!” He shouts at Jongin, finding it amusing how his boyfriend stiffens up. “You have a game tomorrow at lunch and you’re in my room fucking me five hours before we have to get up for school!”

“Good luck, though, right?” Jongin chuckles, leaning over to kiss Sehun on the side of his neck.

Sehun rolls his eyes, pushing Jongin away from him as he climbs underneath his sheets, curling up into a ball. “Just go to sleep now, idiot. Also, turn the TV off, please.”

Jongin only smiles, getting up to turn off the lamp and the television. He crawls underneath the sheets behind Sehun, wrapping his arm around Sehun’s waist, pulling them closer. “How about sex in the morning?” He whispers out loud, knowing that Sehun is still awake.

“Fine.” Sehun says, voice pouty.

Jongin laughs softly before closing his eyes.

It’s a minute later when Sehun turns around to kiss Jongin briefly.

“I love you.” Sehun whispers cutely.

“I love you, too.” Jongin whispers back with a silly grin on his face.

Five minutes later, Sehun reminds Jongin to bring him his shorts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to drop a comment! id love to know what you thought about it, thank you!


End file.
